


Fancier

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Marcy’s man dresses up for her.
Relationships: David Mailer/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569
Kudos: 5





	Fancier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

David’s bed is incredibly comfortable, but she can’t tell anymore if she loves it because it’s infinitely better than the bunk that she grew up in or because it smells like David and she gets to cuddle with him in it. She loves having his warmth nearby, his open arms, someone to snuggle up to and to hold onto her. David always looks at her with so much _love_ that it makes her heart constrict. It’s a physical, tangible feeling, something that adds so much to her life. She enjoys lounging back against the headboard, though she knows she’ll enjoy what comes next even more.

After a bit of fussing and grunting from the other room, David finally wanders in. He walks sheepishly, a little awkward, and hesitates in the doorway. He fidgets, shifts his weight onto the other foot, and crosses his arms over his chest as though to block the view. Marcy can still see the most important decorations—the pink, lacy panties he’s somehow managed to stuff himself into. She was worried they wouldn’t fit. But it works. Nothing’s poking out the side. A sheer camisole spills overtop of it, draped down his broad chest, the spaghetti straps even sporting little bows. She likes it a lot more than the matching outfit she bought for herself. 

She wore that all last week. Tonight, she’s in his old pajama pants and one of his nightshirts, something much too big for her, but he seems to like her in it just as much. He seems to like her in anything. The feeling’s completely mutual. Marcy finally brings her eyes up to David’s handsome face and tells him, “You look great, babe.”

“Really?” He lifts a brow and gives her that _look_, like she’s crazy, but he loves her too much to question her. “Because I think it’s a little... I don’t know...” He gestures to his own body, and she follows the movement, watching the way the light-as-air camisole catches in even the lightest breeze. There’s something thrilling about seeing such delicate clothing on such a sturdy man. The contrast makes it more scintillating. He sighs, “It’s not very... ‘manly.’”

Marcy smiles softly and informs him with complete confidence, “You know, in the future, no one’s going to care about things like that.”

He asks, “Really?” as though he trusts her implicitly to know and report exactly what’s to come.

“Really. Gender roles have always been antiquated.”

He tilts his head, like he’s considering it and conceding she’s made a good point. Then he sighs and stalks forward. His knee hits the bed, and he hikes up onto the mattress, crawling over to her. 

She meets him for a kiss and enjoys her present.


End file.
